The Big Story
by The Rebel
Summary: Set in the near future. Rory has graduated from Yale and is working for the Hartford newspaper. Both she and her mom are single. What will happen when Rory is sent away from home to cover her first major inside story? Will she fall for her contact?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this show...yada yada yada. The only character that I created will come into play later in the story. This is my first time trying to write a fan fiction, so please read and review. All criticism is welcomed with open arms.

Thanks,

The Rebel

-----

Rory walked down the near deserted street, still unsure as to why her editor had sent her to Minnesota. A story that will "expand her horizons" was all she had said before handing Rory a manila folder and her plane ticket from Hartford to Minneapolis. She read through the file while sitting in the airport, curious about the cause for the sudden departure. Inside was the roster for a hockey team along with each player's country of origin and current contact information. She read through this twice, confused as to why Jared wasn't sent out. After all he was the best sports beat writer on the east coast. A small yellow piece of paper floated out and onto the floor as Rory's row was called for boarding. She would have missed it if she had arrived soon enough to check her baggage, but instead it landed on top of her duffel bag. On it was a phone number and a name, Matt. Rory shoved the note into her pocket and walked down the covered walkway to her waiting flight.

When she got off the flight Rory called her mother, knowing that she'd wonder why Rory didn't stop by for dinner after work. The phone rang twice before Lorelai picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"This can't be my daughter because she promised to go to dinner at my parent's house tonight."

"Oh crap. I'm sorry," Rory said sheepishly. She had completely forgotten about Emily's request to have at least one dinner a month together. "I'll call grandma and apologize."

"Where are you, you're reception is terrible."

"I'm in the airport in Minnesota."

"Why in the world are you there in the middle of December?" Lorelai couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"My editor sent me here for some mystery story."

"Well try to keep warm."

"I will Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, see you as soon as you get back."

Rory hung up the phone and grabbed her blue scarf out of the duffel bag at her feet. She decided it would be best to call Emily and Richard when she got to her hotel. She stopped at the check in counter and asked the woman working how to get to the Radisson. Take the stairs down to the train headed east. Get off at the Nicollet Mall station and walk down two blocks, you can't miss it. It sounded simple enough to Rory, so she took the train to the suggested stop and now walks down the empty street as small flakes of snow dance in the air. "Why Minnesota? Why right now?" she asked herself.

Rory's room was on the third floor, with a view of Nicollet Mall. The bustle of traffic that usually paraded around the shops up and down this five block stretch of city was nowhere to be seen in the nighttime snow. Rory put her leather gloves into the pockets of her pea coat to hear the rustle of paper. She pulls out the small yellow, and now crumpled, post-it note with the phone number on it. Rory wonders if this was even intended to go along with the file in the first place. She'll call the paper tomorrow morning and ask.

Rory jumps as her cell phone rings. She snaps it up and looks at the caller ID, GRANDMA. "Hello grandma. I was just about to call you."

"You're mother told me that you were called out of town for a story. Why is it that every time I plan something for the four of us one of you two has something terribly urgent come up. You are going to make this old lady feel unwanted if you're not careful."

"I'm sorry grandma. My editor literally shoved a plane ticket into my hand and pushed me out the door this afternoon."

"Where are you dear?"

"I'm at my hotel in Minneapolis."

"Minnesota! In the middle of the winter? Why does your boss insist on trying to give you pneumonia?" Emily screeches into the phone. She relays the information on to her husband, which Rory can hear clearly through the phone. "Richard, Rory is in Minnesota. That's what I just said; do we know anyone in Minnesota? I didn't think so. I'm sorry dear, but your grandfather and I can't think of anyone in Minneapolis to look up."

"Its ok grandma," says Rory. She had no desire to make more contacts with Richard and Emily's friends than absolutely necessary anyways. "I just want to get this story done and get home as soon as I can."

"Of course. What is this story about anyways? It must be big to send you off halfway across the country."

"I don't know yet grandma, but as soon as I do I'll let you know. I promise."

"Good. Well dinner is ready so I have to let you go. Don't forget to call if you need anything."

"I won't grandma. Tell mom and grandpa I say hi."

"I will. Stay warm Rory."

"Goodbye grandma."

"Goodbye dear," Emily says and hangs up the receiver. She walks into the dining room and takes her seat. The salads are already on the table and Lorelai is taking small bites when Emily arrives. "Honestly Lorelai, can't you stall you urges for five minutes?"

"No mother, and that's why we have Rory."

Richard stops that tract of discussion before it gets going and brings the subject back to the reason that his grand-daughter is gone this evening. "So what is the big story about?"

"I have no idea," says Emily, "it must be very important to fly her all the way to Minnesota."

"I can't recall us ever going to Minnesota Emily," interjects Richard, "Come to think of it I can't remember us traveling to any place in between Chicago and Phoenix."

"Me either, isn't that strange."

"Fly over country is just a strange place for the both of you isn't it?"


End file.
